Studies are designed to rigorously evaluate suggestive anecdotal findings that ergot derivatives reduce the size and inhibit further growth of large prolactin-secreting tumors. If this is documented, these drugs may provide restoration of normal endocrine function without the risks attendant upon surgical and/or radiotherapeutic procedures.